1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to systems and methods for filling containers. More specifically, the present invention concerns a system and method for substantially automatically aseptically or non-aseptically filling a container with a fluid, wherein the transfer of fluid occurs via a movable nozzle mechanism substantially automatically inserted into a side opening in a connector attached to the container, and wherein the aseptic transfer of fluid includes a substantially automatic sterilization procedure.
2. Background of the Invention
It is often desirable to quickly and efficiently fill containers with fluids. To that end, systems are available for transferring liquids from large capacity sterile or otherwise controlled environments to smaller containers for sale and consumption. These systems generally involve establishing and maintaining the same controlled environment within a transfer conduit extending between the source and the container.
Unfortunately, these systems suffer from a number of disadvantages with regard to maintaining the controlled environment within the transfer conduit while accomplishing the transfer as quickly and efficiently as possible. For example, some such systems utilize disposable, single-use tubing as the transfer conduit, which requires that the tubing be replaced before each transfer. Other such systems utilize filling chambers lined with disposable liners which must be properly positioned, sealed, and validated prior to filling and then removed following filling. Still other such systems rely on undesirably complex and expensive valve mechanisms at one or both ends of the conduit, or transfer the fluid in such an uncontrolled manner as to result in significant waste and require a separate cleaning step prior to completion.
Due to these and other problems and limitations of the prior art, a need exists for an improved system and method for quickly and efficiently filling containers with fluids.